fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Stick Ranger Enemies
This is the page for ideas of enemies in Stick Ranger, whether it would be just suggestions, looks, or pre-existing in stages. When creating a new enemy, make sure to put the stats using the template. Other enemies /Suggested/ Here go enemies that don't belong to any article, but are credited nonetheless. /Archive/ In there are enemies that their creators aren't mentioned. Including in there are suggestions for species and heads that either are already added, or simply left behind. See also *Species Functions **Category:Stick Ranger Enemy Species *Head Names **Category:SR Heads *Ideas for Stick Ranger Projectiles **Category:Stick Ranger enemy attacks *Category:Ideas Deep Cavern Cave Adventure 1 *Red Roundhead Drill *Yellow Tiny Roundhead Drill *Green Vampire Mushroom *Green Boss Vampire Drill Cave Adventure 2 *Green Tiny Roundhead Walker *Brown Roundhead Snake *White Boss Pi Spider *White Castle Fish Cave Adventure 3 *Blue Shield Drill *White Pi Dragon *Red Boss Shield Dragon *Orange Diamond Eel Cave Adventure 4 *Red Lamp Spider *Red Lamp Dragon *Red Lamp Bat *Red Boss Lamp Wheel Cave Adventure 5 *Tan Skull Gravity *Olive Star Gravity *Yellow Shield Eel *Yellow Boss Shield Gravity Cave Adventure 6 *White Pi Drill *White Pi Spider *White Boss Pi Gravity *White Boss Lamp Drill Cave Adventure 7 *Grey Big Shield Bat *Tan Big Box Spider *Green Big Roundhead Walker *Green Boss Smiley Walker Cave Adventure 8 *Black Pi Walker *Black Pi Bat *Black Pi Gravity *Black Boss Pi Gravity Underaltar *Underaltar Boss Source *Red Lamp Gravity *White Pi Fish *Black Pi Fish *Black Boss Pi Fish Fortress Gate *Green Fairy Snake *Cyan Fairy Snake Hell Under construction. Damned Road 1 *Maroon Mask Fighter *Scarlet Cross Golem *Rosewood Boss Pentagram Golem Island Under construction. Island 1 *Green Mask Snake *Red Mask Snake *White Vampire Spider *Blue X Dragon *Orange Boss X Tree Island 2 *White Fairy Tree *Blue Vampire Walker *Orange Vampire Walker *Tan Boss Roundhead Walker Jungle Jungle 1 *Green Roundhead Vine *Red Roundhead Vine *Purple Diamond Bat *Green Boss Roundhead Vine Jungle 2 *Tan Pentagon Snake *Red Pentagon Snake *Purple Cap Vine *Tan Boss Pentagon Snake Jungle 3 *Green Leaf Tree *White Cap Stickman *Green Pentagon Butterfly *White Boss Cap Stickman Jungle 4 *Pink Gel Butterfly *Green Pentagon Vine *Orange Gel Butterfly *Pink Boss Gel Butterfly Jungle 5 *Lilac Pentagon Spider *Green Leaf Vine *Yellow Leaf Vine *Blue Cap Walker *Blue Boss Cap Tree Mars Seabed 1 *Purple Diamond Mushroom *Orange Diamond UFO *Grey Big X Walker *Green Boss X Walker Seabed 2 *Yellow Diamond Snake *Pink Diamond Wheel *Violet Gel Snake *Blue Boss Diamond Snake Dust Ground 1 *Red Shield Spider *Grey Box Eel *Green Box Martian Lizard *White Boss Box Eel Dust Ground 2 *White Diamond Spider *White Big Diamond Spider *Green Shield Martian Lizard *Red Boss Shield Bat Dust Ground 3 *Tan Martian *Red Box Twister *Grey Box Twister *Tan Boss Skull Tree Cliff Shadows *Grey Martian *Red Martian *Green Skull Martian Lizard *Gold Boss Castle UFO Olympus Mons *Olympus Mons Boss *Purple Gel UFO (OM) Impact Crater *Impact Crater Boss *Purple Gel UFO (IC) Moon Under construction. WIP. Moon 1 *Blue Gel UFO *Yellow Gel UFO *Red X Zombie *Blue Big Mask Tree *Red Boss Gel UFO Category:Stick Ranger Enemies